Lurking Evil
by Iced-Dragon
Summary: Two new students arrive at Domino High. What sercets do they hold? And what is this new evil awakening? Chapter 3: Inside the Game
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I wish I did.  
  
Yami to Hikari{Hikari to Yami}  
  
It was a beautiful Friday morning, the sky was blue and it was the start of a hard school day. Yugi woke up from his deep slumber and was greeted with the sun shining into his eyes. Looking at his clock he realised it was 6:30, time to get up. Quickly he got up and went through his wardrobe to look for his blue school uniform. He slipped it on and packed his schoolbag for all the books he'll need for the day. Glancing at the clock he slipped the millennium puzzle around his neck and walked out of the door. Grandpa was sweeping the floor, when he saw Yugi. "Good morning Yugi," He greeted. "Morning!" Yugi replied quickly and disappeared from the room. Grandpa (a.k.a Solomon Muto) sighed. "Kids these days aren't as polite as they used to be," Grandpa murmured to himself, shaking his head.  
  
Yugi walked outside the game shop after he consumed his breakfast. Standing outside was Tea, one of Yugi's friends (Well duh!) "Hi Yugi," Tea said. "Uh, hi Tea!" Yugi replied. "Com'on it's already 8 o'clock! School starts in half an hour!" Tea exclaimed dragging Yugi down the street (I don't know when their classes start, lets just say that it starts at 8:30).  
  
"Good morning class, today we have two students, who moved all the way from Australia." The teacher said, signalling the two students in. They both had raven-black hair, and pale skin, and they both had brown eyes, they looked very much alike, the boy had long shoulder length (Which wasn't that neat) and the girl had waist length hair that was tied in a pony tail. They stood beside the teacher. "Now would you two like to introduced yourselves?" The teacher asked (I have no idea what the teacher's name is so I'll just call her/him, teacher for now) The boy opened his mouth, but ended up getting a smack on the back of his head by his sister. "Better not let him start talking or he'll never shut-up," The girl said harshly. The boy pouted, and opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"I'll give you a lollipop if you just not say anything," She said quickly. He closed his mouth and nodded. The girl took out a rainbow coloured lollipop, and handed it to him. The boy quickly unwrapped it and began sucking on it. "I'm Sakura Reaper and that thing is my twin brother Ryou Reaper, but people just call him Reaper," Sakura said, pointing to Ryou. Joey bent over to Ryou (Bakura) "That kid has the same name as you Ryou," Joey whispered. "Did you think I'm the only person in the world named Ryou?" Ryou replied having some British accent as he spoke. "No," Joey quickly replied. "I'm not that stupid," Tristen rolled his eyes. "Sure looks like it," Joey glared daggers at him.  
  
"Tell us a bit more about yourselves," The teacher urged. "Well, Ryou over here is a sugar-holic (loves anything that's sugar), which make him the easiest living creature to bribe." Sakura said. "And he also has a weird sense of humour, I mean he laughs his head off in a funeral!" Everyone except Ryou and Sakura, sweat drops. Sakura glared at Ryou. Ryou held his lollipop in his left hand pulled his puppy-dog eyes at Sakura. "Wasn't I supposed to?" He asked innocently. Sakura sighed. "Would you to like to take a seat? Miss Sakura can you move next to Seto Kaiba, the one with the brown hair," The teacher asked. Sakura nodded grimly, she saw Kaiba a lot on T.V. not a very nice fellow. "And Ryou..." The teacher began. "Reaper," Reaper corrected. "Uh, Reaper can you seat next to Ryou Bakura, the boy with white hair," The teacher said. Reaper went and sat down. Ryou said hello to him and introduced him to his friends. All the names went in on ear and out the other. Reaper looked to the front. He began fingering a golden oject. It was flat and was shaped like the sun, spikes surrounded the sides, representing the sun's UV rays, golden eagle wings sprouted out of the side and last but not least, the eye of Horus (or Ra, I don't know. Egyptian stories say that Horus lost an eye, and his missing eye is used as a symbol) in the centre of the so-called sun. Reaper stopped fingering it and tucked it under his shirt.  
  
"Oh won't you look at that, the mutt made a friend let me guess his going to be joining your little group of cheerleaders, pathetic," Kaiba said meanly. "Well you not exactly a prize-pig yourself, Kaiba!" Reaper shot back. Kaiba growled angrily. Every head was turned their way. "Hehe," Reaper said nervously. "As I was saying Joey, practice makes perfect," Reaper said. Everyone except Kaiba and friends, turned back to the front. "Close one," Reaper said more to himself, than his new friends. "That was quick thinking Reaper. Did you see Kaiba's face, it's priceless," Joey said grinning.  
  
The bell rang for lunch; Yugi and co. invited Reaper and Sakura to have lunch with them. Reaper introduced Sakura to all of his new friends. She blushed a little when she saw Ryou. 2 seconds later, a swarm of girls surrounded their table. "Oh he's so cute!" the girls exclaimed, standing right next to Reaper. Reaper's brain felt like it was turning to goo. "What's your name?" the girls all asking at different timings, so Reaper could really make out a single word. The bell rang and the mob spread. Reaper sighed, and dumped his lunch in the bin and made his way to class.  
  
The bell went to signal that school was over, people piled out everywhere. "Hey guys, why don't you come over to my house or something?" Reaper offered. Everyone except Joey nodded happily. "Oh yeah, there's going to be food too," Reaper added. Joey's face lit up. "Count me in," He exclaimed.  
  
5 mins later, they arrived in front of Reaper's house, "Big place," Yugi said. "but not quite as big as Kaiba's mansion," Joey sulked. Sakura cursed in her mind, she never liked Reaper's friends coming over, she didn't really mind Ryou though, he was... Sakura shook the thought out of her head and sighed, she put her hands in her pockets, her fingers wrapped around a golden object, instead of the sun like Reaper, hers was a moon also with the wings coming out of the side, and her fingers came in contact with the eye in the middle of the object. She sensed her yami's present. The voice of her yami rang in her head,  
  
I sense the Pharaoh{No Kidding?} Be on your guard, Anubus will reawaken soon...{Nut?} No answer  
  
Sakura's eyes focused. In front of her Reaper stood. His breath tickling her face. "What did she say?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(I hate it when it says that... Oh well, it's because it WILL be continued, otherwise I would of wrote 'WON'T BE CONTINUED...' How do you like it so far? It took me quite a while to write this, and now I'm going to bed. Good Night Blows out candle Wait I don't have a candle! What is the world coming to?  
  
-Author's Signature's not available, sorry- () Wanting lots of reviews () eats carrots 


	2. VR Game's Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I wish I did.  
  
Yami to Hikari{Hikari to Yami}  
  
"What did she say?" Reaper asked. "She said that Anubus will awaken soon and to be on my guard," Sakura replied quietly. Reaper sighed, and led Sakura to the door. Sakura unlocked the door and Joey pushed through before anyone else was able to get in. "Where's the food?" Joey asked as everyone brushed dirt off them and picked themselves off the floor. Sakura rolled her eyes, and said later. Joey started to whine about staving to death, and everyone had to block their ears. Sakura left and went to her room, which was on the first floor, while Reaper's was on the 3rd. "Let's go to my room," Reaper suggested, and they went and walked up stairs to his room. Yugi stared at his room. It was a pretty, big room and also it was painted black. Everything was black, except for the graffiti sprayed all over the walls in red. A black dog came up and greeted Reaper. It bared all of his teeth at his friends. "They're with me Shadow," Reaper said, comforting the dog. "What's breed of dog is that?" Tea asked Reaper. "Dunno, he is part Black Labrador and something else," Reaper replied.  
  
A black cat with red eyes came bouncing along, purred loudly as Reaper picked her up. "This is Chaos," Reaper said and placed her on the ground gently. Chaos looked around, her red eyes rested on Joey, with one swift move, she latched herself on Joey's head. Muffled screams came from Joey's hidden face. "Chaos down," Reaper ordered. Chaos jumped off Joey's face and gracefully landed on her 4 feet, and ran away. Recovering quickly Joey made his way to a door at the other side of Reaper's room. Everyone one each followed. "Damn door's stuck," Joey cursed. "Ever heard of a key?" Reaper said mockingly, holding up a silver key. "Of course I did. I knew that the door was locked," Joey quickly replied. Reaper put the key in the key hole, and twisted it. The door slowly creaked open, showing another black room, this time with white graffiti. In the room there was a desk with a lot of machinery, and had draws. But, in the centre were seven polished black (obviously, Reaper is very fond of black) pods. "What are those?" Ryou asked, pointing to the pods. "Those are Virtual Reality Pods, I made them my self," Reaper answered.  
  
"You're a lot like Kaiba," Joey said, fingering a shiny pod. Reaper started coughing, and shook his head. "I'm not that much like him," He replied, disapprovingly. "Do you create duel monsters equipment?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, I guess, I made a duel watch, but it still has a few glitches in it," Reaper said sadly, which quickly changed. "Hey do you guys want to play on the VR pods?" Reaper said. Yugi, thought for a little while, remembering his past times with VR (Virtual Reality) games, but of course that was Kaiba's VR pods. "Okay," Yugi replied. Reaper nodded happily. "Let me explain how this game works," Reaper said pulling out a metal octagon object. "This is a Monstone," Reaper explained. "And this is a Summoning Crystal, in the virtual game, you blow this crystal, and tap the Monstone, and it will summon it," Reaper showed them the Monstone; the metal had a dragon carved into it. "You will find these in the virtual game, you are supposed to build up an army and defeat the Dark Lord and his minions." Reaper held up some sort of a credit card. "The game uses Creds for currency, so I right now am holding a credit card, with unlimited Credit," He took out containers full of Monstone, each container with a label. "I'll let you each start with one Monstone, a Unlimited Credit Card and a Summoning Crystal, there are five different types of Monstone: Dragons Angels Reptiles Beasts Spell-casters."  
  
Reaper asked which type they wanted: Yugi- Spell-caster Tea- Angel Joey- Dragon Ryou- Beast Tristen- Reptile  
  
Reaper took a dragon himself. "And also, the bigger the Monstone, the bigger the creature... And there are items to collect, power boosts, healing potion, weapons etc." Reaper added. Everyone nodded and took their places in a pod. Reaper stayed behind for the time being, to get the game ready. 'Loading Game, please insert Monstones, Credit Card, and Summoning Crystal' the computer instructed. All the players did as they were told. Reaper set the VR pods and hopped into the last one. 'VR set, all systems already in 5...4...3...2...1.  
  
(Reaper's P.O.V.)  
  
I watched as we all fell from the sky, landing roughly on the ground. I easily landed on my feet...While Joey... You get what I mean. "Pretty painful for a VR game," Joey complained, rubbing his butt from the impact. "Wow..." Tea exclaimed. "Why did you make the trees pink and the grass purple?" Yugi asked. "Hey, this is VR , it's not suppose to look normal," I exclaimed, but end up starting an argument with Joey. Tea spotted a little purple, fuzzy creature hopping to her. "Hey there cute little guy, we won't hurt you," Tea said nicely. It's large eyes looked up to her innocently. Tea reached out to pat it. Hearing Tea say something I turned around and what I saw shocked me. "Tea!" I yelled. "You won't hurt it but it will hurt you!" The creature opened it's mouth, revealing millions of tiny sharp teeth, inside it's mouth was a second jaw, which shot out and bit Tea's hand. Without hesitance I grabbed my Summoning Crystal, blew on it and struck my Monstone. The carvings on the Monstone started to glow and spread. Once all of the carving was glowing, I tossed it on the ground. Black light shot up into the sky.  
  
Out of the light, black wings extended, the light died away, revealing a black two-headed dragon. "Feel the wrath of the Chaos Dragon, Fiendling!" I yelled at it. Joey and Tristen in the meantime, were trying to punch the little Fiendling's lights out, but no effect. Tea was sobbing loudly, Yugi and Ryou were both pulling the Fiendling's long tail but it didn't budge. The Fiendling shrieked in terror when it saw the Chaos Dragon, it immediately let go and bolted. Of course it was no match for a two-headed dragon. The Chaos Dragon easily grabbed it and killed it, since there was two heads; the dragon had to share his meal with his other half. The dragon grabbed hold of a part of the Fiendling and ripped it apart, by pulling the Fiendling opposite to his partner. They both swallowed their share of the meal, and headed back to their master. Tea looked a bit green from when she watched the dragon eat, while Yugi and Ryou uncovered their eyes. The image of the human-sized dragon turned to a black light and returned to my Monstone.  
  
Satisfied with the dragon's job, I walked and bent over and picked up my Monstone. The carvings turned back to it's black colour. I quickly placed it in my pocket and approached the gang. "What in hell was that?!" Tristen exclaimed. "It was just a Fiendling," I replied. "And good thing that was just a baby, otherwise my Chaos Dragon would of been no match to a full grown Fiend." I added. "Just a BABY?!?!" Joey said, loudly than he was supposed to. "What?! The game has to be challenging!" I replied, sounding very annoyed. At least Joey caught on. "I'm hungry!" Joey said, changing the subject. "But, what about my hand?!" Tea cried, her hand covered in blood. I started searching for a boulder, there I found it. I took 5 steps east and 6 steps south. I stopped a large row of bushes. Reaching my hand forward, my hand rested on a glass bottle. "Ah ha!" I said pulling it out. "What is it?" Tea asked. "This my friend, is a healing potion...Here," I said, handing it to Tea. Tea drank it down. Everyone looked and saw the blood gone backwards in her wound, and closed up, not even leaving a scratch. Even the blood stains on her sleeves were gone.  
  
"Let's go, there's a village close by here, lets say 1 hr walk... Plus Joey you need the exercise," I said clearly. "Double plus... There's food," that got Joey moving. Running at the speed of light (O.K. maybe not that fast, probably 40 kilometres per hour) he ran into a tree. "Watch it Joey, the trees move," I said, helping him up. Joey dusted himself and looked on the ground. "Hey, lookie what I've found," Joey said, picking up a Monstone. Carved on it was a Beast, on two legs, with five heads and extremely long, sharp claws. "Great, Joey! You've found the Five-headed King Beast (Couldn't come up with a better name)" I exclaimed happily. "You can trade it in for 5 Beast Monstones... That's if you want to," I added (He likes adding a lot of things). "No way, I'm trading it for food!" Joey said happily. I sweat dropped. "Uh... Joey... That's what the Creds are for," I explained. Joey looked dumbfounded. 2 seconds later he recovered. "Hehe... I knew that... I was...Uh...Just testing ya, that's it," Joey lied. I suddenly had an urge to know on his head to see if anyone was home... Probably they were on vacation.  
  
An hour later, we finally made it to Death Mountain Village. Joey ran through the dirt streets and went inside a shop. Later coming out with bags and bags of food. We sweat dropped. "He probably bought all the food in the shop," Yugi said. "Not probably, he did buy all the food in the shop," I interrupted. "Hope ya gonna share that Joey," Tristen said, edging closer to him. "You know what? Maybe you should give him unlimited Creds," Ryou whispered in my ear. "A mistake I not willing to make again," I replied, as I watched Joey punch Tristen in the eye, cause he stole one of Joey's fruitcakes (?). I watched as Joey tackled Tristen to the ground and wrestled, by the look of it, who ever won would get the fruitcake. I shrugged and walked over to the bags and took out all the lollipops and candy, shoved them in my pocket and edged away.  
  
(Normal P.O.V.)  
  
As the two continued fighting, a dark figure studied them, and disappeared into the shadows...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authoress: Waah, the chapter ends here. sobs Reaper: Ello Authoress Authoress: Reaper? Is that... you? Reaper: No, it's your mum! Authoress: Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reaper: Just kidding! Authoress: (vv) you almost gave me a heart attack! Reaper: Too bad you didn't get one... Authoress: Reaper! Reaper: rolls eyes Authoress: Watch it before I turn you into a girl! Reaper: cries I'm telling my yami on you! Authoress: Oh dear, please review before his yami hacks my head off  
  
-Author's Signature's not available, sorry- () Wanting lots of reviews () eats carrots 


	3. Inside the Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Though I wish I did.**

_Yami to Hikari_

{Hikari to Yami}

Reaper's P.O.V

"Com'on let's go and buy something," I said hastily. Joey did a world record and ate all his food within 2 mins. Tea sweat dropped. Ryou nodded eagerly and walked into another shop, Yugi followed, and Joey was complaining that he needed to take a dump. "You should have shared some with me, Wheeler," Tristen complained. Two high-pitch screamed came from the shop Ryou and Yugi went in. Immediately, everyone went to investigate.

Yugi and Ryou shook fearfully at the creature that stood in front of them. I couldn't help but let of a laugh. "You kids aren't from 'round 'ere are ya?" The shopkeeper said. "Nah," I replied. "Come 'ere Meg," The shopkeeper ordered. The creature retreated back to her master. Meg was around the size of a large dog. A horn sprouted from her forehead, and her coat was a glossy blue. "It's a Minura," I explained. "A common pet only from around here," I continued. "Quite harmless," I turned to the shopkeeper. "We would like to buy some Monstones please," I said. "Please call me Mr. Re," Mr. Re asked. He walked away from the counter, Meg bounding after him.

He led us down lots of aisles, taking twists and turns. Meg had grown found of Yugi and kept following him everywhere. Joey kept on pulling Meg's curled tail, just trying to bug her to death. Meg turned around and let off a warning growl, and then walked to catch up to Yugi. Finally we came to a halt, and we saw boxes and boxes of labelled boxes. "What type of Monstones do ya want?" Mr. Re asked nicely. I asked for Dragons (just love them), and everyone had Dragon too because they just wanted to, except Tristen, he wanted a beast.

I picked (he knows what's the best) a dragon with seven heads, with a pair of horns on each head. Sharp fangs and teeth were shown. Its heads looks like a snake, and extremely sharp claws. Its tail was long and had two long, sharp spikes at the end. Its wings were bat-like and huge. Engraved (forgot to mention) at the bottom of the Monstone was -Satan's Dragon- and on the back (also forgot to mention) was 'DD-012' (D for Dark (its attribute), D for Dragon (its type)-007 for rank out of 500 (Lower number the better).

Cost = 4000 creds

Ryou picked a dragon with two heads, the other head at the end of it's tail and the dragon has only a pair of legs which it balanced well on. It also had one pair of wings. On it was engraved

-Dark Dragon- and on the back was 'DD-075'.

Cost = 3600 creds

Yugi's dragon had a long, thin, serpent-like body, and had a long fish-like tail, and had 3 pairs of legs with webbed-feet. Its wings were also webbed. Engraved on it was -Sea Serpent Dragon- and on the back was 'AD-176'. (A for Aqua, you know the rest)

Cost = 2900 creds

Joey's dragon had metal plates, and two pairs of wings (had only one head) carved on it, engraved at the bottom was, -Metal Dragon- and at the back was 'ED-199' (E for Earth).

Cost = 1200 creds

Tea's dragon had giant eyes, with small little wings, blunt nails and no teeth. Engraved on it was -Chibi Dragon- and on the back was 'WD-499' (W for Wind). (lol, second-last in rank)

Cost = 400 creds

Tristan's beast looked like a wolf; instead it had three heads, and eight bushy tails. It was named -Mutant Werewolf- and on the back was 'EB-231' (B for Beast)

Cost = 800

Once we all paid for our Monstone, we bid Mr. Re farewell and Meg, and left for lunch. I took them to Monstone Heart Cafe to eat. Half an hour later, we finished our lunch and went to buy some supplies for the trip and then went off into the wilderness.

Normal P.O.V.

The group of friends, nosily walked though the was-quiet forest. Tea complaining that she was tired, Joey and Tristen arguing about God knows what, Ryou and Yugi playing Rock Paper Scissors, Reaper whacking Tea with a stick to keep her moving. You wouldn't even be able to hear a pin drop right in front of your face! Yugi won the game of Rock Paper Scissors, Tristen & Joey finished their argument on whateva they were arguing over in the first place, and Tea collapsed.

A Russel from a near-by bush caught their attention. A cute little dog/mouse came out, and stared cutely at them. Its floppy ears perked up, and it sniffed the air, cautiously. Getting an idea, Reaper pulled off his backpack (yes he had a backpack) and looked through it. A little while later, he had some Sugredana (looks like a banana, but is red, tastes like sugar) in his hand and held it out for the animal to eat. The creature cautiously looked at the Sugredana and then at Reaper, and edged closer. Hastily it took the Sugredana and ate it on the spot. Reaper held his hand out and patted it. The animal jumped on his arm and climbed onto his shoulder. The others looked at him confusedly.

"Meeka. Trusting little rodent, quite harmless actually." Reaper explained, filling up the missing spaces in their brains. "Aww. Goochy-woochy Ouch!," Tea exclaimed, as the Meeka bit in her finger, red liquid poured, out slowly, as the Meeka's buck teeth pierced her skin. "Owwie," Tea cried. "Quite harmless I said, quite." Reaper said shaking his head, the Meeka climbed onto his hair and on top of his head after he stopped. "That thing looked harmless," Tea said, glaring nastily at the Meeka. The Meeka bared its teeth as a warning. "So did the Fiendling," Ryou pointed out. Tea 'hmpfed', got up and walked off into the distance. Reaper reached up and took the Meeka off his head. "So what are we gonna do with you, little guy?" The Meeka looked up at him adorably, tilting its head in wonder. "Do you wanna come with us?" Reaper asked. The Meeka nodded its little head up & down. "Good. I'm gonna name you Nibbles," Just then a loud high-pitch scream was heard.

**To Be Continued...**

Reaper's Yami:Why you little?!

Author: Eeep!

Reaper's Yami: Strangling poor Author

Reaper: Watcher in amusement

Author: Please Reaper... Help... I'll give you a lollipop!

Reaper: Okie-Dokie... Yami, Sit.

Reaper's Yami: sits

Reaper: Good boy. Roll over

Reaper's Yami: Rolls over

Reaper: Good boy. Play dead

Reaper's Yami: Dies dramatically

Reaper: Good boy... Miss Author can I have my lollipop? puppydog eyes

Author: Hands him a big lollipop

Reaper: Thanx Leaves room

Reaper's Yami: Rises from the dead

Author: Screams

Reaper's Yami: Strangles her again

Author: P-plea-se rev-eiw bef-ore it-s too la-te

**Plz Reveiw**


End file.
